This Space For Rent
by Friar's Boon
Summary: Read and Review.


Disclaimer: All characters and concepts are copyrighted by their respective owners. If this isn't specific enough... well, that's too fucking bad. Asshole. Though If the fic is removed from the database, or I'm sued. I'd be perfectly happy to be a bit more specific.

Untitled Vandread Fanfiction or I.D.K.Y., I Don't Know Yet  
by, Friar's Boon

Chapter One - Prologue (Home)

The transport shuttle settled in it's designated landing hub. Behind it, the steely gates of the Pirate's Nest closed; cutting off the dock's connection to the frigid void that extended infinitely beyond. A loud hissing filled the bay for a moment, as the area pressurized. Crews appeared from a workstation on the dock towards the aft of the ship and several large gantries slid into place around the massive vessel. The unloading of supplies began immediately.

At the fore of the ship a small port slid open and a walkway extended from the dock. Several people came off, male and female. They actually seemed to not mid each others company. That was, until a certain pale blue haired woman stepped off. Her exit was preceded by a loud yelp which was followed by a hollow clang. Both men and women alike would wonder for ages whether the hollow sound was from the ship's hull or the emptiness of her victim's skull.

Meia huffed and dropped her duffel as she stepped onto the dock. Glancing around she noted that everything seemed to be running smoothly. People hadn't started slacking off since her departure a year before. This pleased her.

"Meia!" An excited voice exclaimed from above. Meia recognized it immediately without needing to look up.

"Parfet," Meia waved to the four eyed engineer. She took a single step back as a small hovering platform stopped at a rest a meter before her. Parfet pounced over the railing and embraced Meia. Her target visible stiffened for a moment, but relented shortly after.

Parfet released Meia and glanced around her at the walkway leading to the ship. "Welcome back Meia," Parfet greeted more formally and smiled brightly. "Where's Hibiki and Dita?" she asked.

"It's good to be back Par," Meia turned to look at the port leading to the passenger bay of the transport ship. "As for the other two," she paused a moment. "Dita is scraping Hibiki off the bulkhead," Meia said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"What Happened?"

Meia arched her eyebrows, "Oh nothing really." She grinned slightly, "Just Hibiki being his usual idiotic self." Meia didn't need to elaborate. She could already detect an air of understanding coming from Parfet. There was an audible male groan from within the ship and a few seconds later Dita exited the ship with a half unconscious Hibiki draped around her shoulder. She glanced as annoyed as she could at Meia. It wasn't a very convincing look for her.

"Meia, why did you hit Mr. Alien so hard?" Parfet almost lost her self control, only audibly emitting a slight chuckle. She didn't know what was funnier, the antics of Hibiki and Dita being back on in the Pirate's Nest or the fact that Dita still referred to Hibiki as Mr. Alien.

Meia was unfazed. "He should have been more careful where he put his hands," she raised her hands to rest on her hips and struck the classic 'I outrank you' pose.

"He didn't do it on purpose!" Dita spat. "It's not like he'd want to touch you on purpose anyway!" This emitted a few chuckles from all around the docking bay. Meia's face reddened just a twinge. "Though he can touch me like that whenever he wants!" Dita exclaimed. "Did you hear that Mr. Alien?" Everyone in the bay blushed at that comment.

Hibiki muttered unintelligibly.

Parfet squinted as she examined the knot that had formed on the top of Hibiki's head.

"Maybe we should take him to the sick bay."

The automatic door to Meia's regular room slid shut as Meia stepped through and into her personal quarters. She glanced about for a moment noting that it had remained the same since she left; sparsely furnished, but adequate for her needs, though she preferred her quarters aboard the Nirvana more. That stuck a sour note in her mind.

I haven't been aboard the Nirvana or have piloted my Dread in a year. She flicked a small panel switch on the wall which turned the room's two small lamps on. I'll need to get back to my old routine. I'm going to be rusty. The thought irritated Meia. She wouldn't be rusty if she had been allowed to stay on the Nirvana. Idiots, she thought as her mind strayed to the events of twelve months ago.

The battle at the edge of the magnetic storm had ended just days before and the combined forces of the scattered remains of Humanity had stood together and repelled the punitive fleet sent by Earth. Hibiki and Dita had just left for Taraak and the crew of the Nirvana dispersed to tie up the loose ends of their various duties. Meia had finished her due early and was stuck wandering the halls of the ship. Her dread had been in for repairs so that was out of the question and with the imminent threat from Earth averted, her duties as Lead Dread Pilot had suddenly been cut short. That and everyone were on two weeks vacation starting an hour from now, thanks to the Captain.

Meia sighed and stepped through the doors to the bridge. No one was around, not even BC. The thought of all this ending, even temporarily weighed heavily on her mind. She walked up to the railing and glanced down at the small garden-like area that lay below. Small trees, flowers and green grass all grew here. There was even a small stream that flowed through following the arc of the bridge that stood above. Her thoughts drifted; this was where she stood the night she spoke to Hibiki after his fight with Rabat.

The portal to the bridge opened and brought Meia back from her sudden reverie. She could here slow shuffling footsteps and a Cain tapping the ground. She knew it was the captain. The clicking and whirring gyros of the Captain's chair began, but stopped. The shuffled footsteps started again and grew closer till they came at a halt a few steps behind Meia's left side. Neither Captain nor pilot spoke for a time, until Magno broke the silence.

"Hello Meia," She greeted informally.

Meia turned her head for a moment in acknowledgement. "Captain," she said.

The silence returned and Magno was slightly irritated by this. "So Meia, what are you planning to do with your off time?"

"Nothing"

Very irritated. "I see," She paused for a few moments and considered her options. "Go to Taraak and assist Hibiki and Dita with the male selection process."

Meia sighed and turned around to face her superior. "I'd rather not."

Magno smiled. "That was an order Meia." Meia's shoulders slumped.

"Why should I go, may I ask?" A hint of desperation crept into her voice.

The Captain considered this and spoke. "I've seen the way you look at the boy or more specifically when Dita is with him." Longing, Magno knew that look. She also knew of Meia's efforts to push Hibiki and Dita closer together.

"But Captain, I -" Magno cracked the end of her Cain against the floor.

"But nothing," she looked past Meia. "Maybe I'm a fool for thinking this, but I doubt that Hibiki will hold Dita's attention forever."

"You're wrong."

The Captain's voice lowered slightly. "I probably am. I would just like to see you get off of this ship and do something different for once. Is that so much to ask?"

Meia looked at the ground, defeated. "No," she said. "No it's not."

That brought a grin to Magno's face. "Good. Even if Hibiki and Dita are meant to be together it's not like you don't enjoy their company. I can see that too you know. The whole crew can." A flustered look washed over Meia's face. The Captains grin grew.

"Meia?" The blue haired pilot returned her focus to her Captain's face. "Can you recall the times in the past where I said you and Hibiki were the same or at least similar?" Meia nodded. "Good, now can recall all the times in the past when I've referred to the boy as an idiot." Meia smiled and a half chuckle escaped her throat. Her eyes even looked watery, but it was quickly blinked away.

Magno stepped aside and gestured towards the doorway, "If I do remember correctly, your Dread was built for speed, wasn't it?"

'Maybe I shouldn't be so aggravated,' Meia thought as she sat up from her bed. She reached down and pulled her duffel up. Unzipping it she saw what lay inside. Slowly she pulled her flight suit out and was reminded why she and the others were all returning to the Pirate's Nest.

Pyoro's Latest Message.

- TBC -

Started May 20, 3:18:50 AM. EDT  
Finished May 20, 5:21:29 AM. EDT

Notes - Can't sleep. Probably H/M and possible Starcraft crossover in later iterations.

Home was not pre-read.  
I don't even have a spellchecker. WordPad for the win.


End file.
